A Divergent Fanfic (Four's perspective)
by divergentfanfiction
Summary: Just a remix version of Veronica Roth's Divergent. In no way copy written. I haven't read The Transfers yet. This is just a short story about Four and Tris but only in Four's perspective. I'm not perfect, I'm just writing this for fun. I will never make writing a profession of mine. I hope you enjoy my mix-up of Divergent!


A Divergent side story (in Four/Tobias's perspective)

I just got off work to have a meeting with Eric and some other Dauntless about the new initiates coming. I'm not really excited, except to see who the first jumper will be. Usually we have to wait a while before one jumps and I don't have that kind of patience.

When I get to the pit there is a small area set up for our little meeting. I'm not excited about this either knowing that Eric hates me and is obviously going to act like a jerk. It's fine though, I'll just be a jerk to and it will piss him off. I walk over to a table and on it I see Dauntless cake, which is perfection in a food. I don't touch it though because if it's here and its not visiting day then its probably going to be used as a prank.

As other's start to show up people say the usual "Hey Four" or "How's it going Four". To them I know I'm a mystery. There isn't really anyone who really knows me except for my old Dauntless training instructor, Amar, who gave me my nickname which is what I go by now. "Four" a voice behind me says. I know that voice, it belongs to Eric. I turn around and look into his dark eyes. He has a piercing in his eyebrow which he thinks makes him look tough. Maybe to some people he looks tough and to some extent he is, but he fears people who have power or more strength than him. He hates me because in our initiate class I came in first and he was second. I finally say "Eric, always joyous to see you." in a very sarcastic tone. He stares back trying to look menacing and says "Your sarcasm as usual is not appreciated." He continues with "Anyway, I need you to be at the net today when the new transfers show up. Can you handle that, Four?" He is starting to get on my nerves, but I'm not about to let that show so I respond with "Anything for you dearest." and walk away.

In less than 10 minutes, Eric should be showing up with the new transfers on the roof. As a scare tactic we get the new transfers to jump off of a roof down into Dauntless where a net is waiting for them. Which doesn't sound very pleasant in and of itself and to make it worse they don't know about the net. I move closer to the net when I think I can hear the sound of Eric's voice as he says "This is a scare tactic…" and explains what they have to do. Usually we have to wait a while for the first initiate to jump. I don't hear Eric's voice anymore so I can tell he just stopped talking and from now until the first person jumps it is a waiting game. I just stand there not expecting anything for a while, but secretly hoping someone will jump soon, and just like that a gray blur lands in the net. I hear faint laughing and I look over to help the person get down. The person that jumped was a girl, and she's small and if she wears gray she's obviously from Abnegation.

I'm impressed. I help her down and then just stare at her for a second. Her eyes are big and stand out on her face. I don't know what to think. She just keeps staring back and I don't even care that she notices I'm staring at her. She looks young, but I'm sure that is mostly caused from her size. She is extremely short unlike most Dauntless and is very skinny. I realize I've been staring too long and I shouldn't be distracted so I ask her quickly what her name is. She just stares back and looks almost puzzled. I recognize that look and I know I wore it when I got here before I inherited my nickname. Unfortunately, I couldn't pick a different name at the time. I can tell that she wants to start a new life, a Dauntless life. She then looks straight into my eyes and says "Tris." I start to wonder what her real name is, but then I realize it is almost hard to look at her and at the same time I don't want to take my eyes off of her. I can't figure out why. I don't move my eyes and I yell "First Jumper, Tris!" Then all of a sudden a black and white blur hits the net and I'm forced to look away. Someone helps her up and asks her for her name and she says "Christina."


End file.
